


We All Have Our Secrets

by ChrisCross371



Series: Basically cute roommates [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: America, Awesome, Bad Pasts, Basketball, Christmas, Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Suicide, New Years, Reader is kinda a badass, Roommates, Slow Build, Swearing, cute goodbyes, jealous Kuroko is so cute, kuroko's zone, mentions of depression, more tags will be added, slight au i guess, yes I said he will enter the zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCross371/pseuds/ChrisCross371
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is your long time best friend and roommate, but Kuroko never told his friends you existed, not because you embarrassed him but because you were the key to them learning about his past.</p><p>I don't own Kuroko no basket nor the characters. I only own this story idea and reader's actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Where we go

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic is an idea I had a long time ago and only now got around to writing it.  
> There will be long chapters and short ones, and random ones that have nothing to do with plot but everything to do with my boredom. Lol. 
> 
> The reader was originally an OC I made but then scrapped for personal reasons but I decided to keep her personality in it so if she does abit strange then please know that is why. 
> 
> In this fic there will be mentions of depression and suicide, I will put warnings on those chapters but please be aware that kind of stuff will be there. 
> 
> Yea that's all I've got to say for now. Please bear with me for new chapters and forgive for grammar mistakes. Please comment, kudos and enjoy! *\\(^o^)/*  
> -Chris

Kuroko knew it was inevitable.  
One of these days a bunch of strays would follow him home, little did he know those strays would turn out to be Kagami and whole GoM. 

Of course the heaviest rain of the century had to happen when Akashi-kun called a meeting for them all. And of course Kagami would come along. And of course when it started to rain he had to be a nice person and mention that his apartment was near by. Kuroko hated that he was always so nice, he really needed to stop that one of these days. 

He always knew some day one of his teammates would find out about his *secret*. It wasn't a big secret but was something he hoped no one would find it simply because he didn't want people to look at him like that again, to look at him with those sorry eyes and then pretend to understand. That's why he felt like he had to keep his secret so hidden, that and her...

\-------------------

The seven teens ran along the streets avoiding the rain under every bus stop along the way, and there weren't that many of them, until the reached the 5 story building Kuroko lived in. It was an old, slightly run down building, where slightly ment crapy, and the neighbourhood was no better. As Kuroko lead them in the 6 basketball players felt uneasy knowing their friend lives here. 

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kuroko had basically red their minds, "although don't talk to anyone. The people here are... Questionable." This concerned them more. 

They reached apartment no. 3 and Kuroko pulled out some keys. The door was a faded dark green, the paint was chipped and the door frame had obviously been painted over many times.  
"Sorry if it's a mess, the dog can be very playful while no ones home"  
"No. 2 is here?" Kagami questioned, he thought for sure the small mammal was with Riko tonight.  
"No it's my roommate's dog."  
Before anyone could say more the door was unlocked and a loud bark echoed through the small space, the noise was then followed by a large grey husky, whom immediately ran into Kuroko's arms.  
"Hey Tracer, be good we have guests, OK?" A bark sounded in answer to the phantom boy. 

Kuroko welcomed them into his home, past the doorway was a small hall that lead to a living room no bigger than a shipping container the colour of light brown, in it a faded green couch, a coffee table, small box tv and some poorly crafted shelves, there was a small kitchen on the right next to another hallway with 2 doors in it. It was small and liveable but all the guests thought this space looked hardly big enough for one person, let alone two and large dog. 

Kuroko walked to the kitchen mumbling about finding tea and telling them to make themselves at home. Of course the first thing Aomine did was look through the selves for porn, Kuroko couldn't help but smile at the bluenets struggle to find any. 

"So," Akashi tried to make conversation as he sat on the hard wood floor, "you said you had a roommate, Tetsuya, where are they right now?" 

"At work." He stated in reply while turning on an older kettle. 

"Where does he work Kurokocchi?" Kise asked. 

"He?" Before more could be said Tracer sat up from his spot on the floor with his tail wagging, barking happily. Then someone opened the front door.


	2. 2 - Here she comes walking down the street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we met reader. 
> 
> Sorry if the pov changes are confusing, I do try to make it clear who is talking when, but if it's too hard let me know and I'll fix it :)

Oh how you hated Tuesday's.  
Something bad always happened on a Tuesday and today it was this horrible rain. 

As you finished your job at the coffee shop you noticed the clouds forming but didn't think much of it. When you finished your second job as a personal trainer at the gym it had started to rain, not much but it was enough to dampen your spirits. Then while you brought some groceries the rain started to come down hard. And you still had to walk 7 blocks home too.  
Oh how you hated Tuesday's. 

The building you lived in came into view so you made a dash to the door but of course it took you ages to open it with two large wet paper bags in your arms, so now you were wetter then before and more pissed off with Mother Nature, boy that bitch must have hated you. All you wanted to do was lie down on your couch and listen to your best friend's day. Hopefully he was having a better one then you. 

Your legs cramped as you walked the stairs, the bags were breaking, your hair was in your face, and you were pretty sure your shoes were leaving puddles behind you. What a sight you must have been. The green door came into view, you really needed to repaint that on your next rare day off. Your keys nearly slipped out of your hand twice and the bags blocked your view of the lock. You heard a bark and a voice behind the door and smiled. Finally the key went in the lock and the door opened. 

"Tets, get your skinny ass over here and help with these bags!" You couldn't see anything over the bags but you heard a grumble and the blue teen coming to help you. As you, not so gracefully, kicked your trainers off you felt a bag being taken from you, however you didn't look up and continued with the task at hand, which was now getting your wet socks off. You still felt no need to glance up and you took the bag to the kitchen, you found more interest in how wrinkled you feet had become, to be fair though this was part of your basic routine. 

"So I'm guessing they put a slip n slide at the gym," was the first thing your roommate said to you. 

"One more snide comment and I'm hiding your good towel." 

"Oh boy you must of had an awful day if your not laughing at my awesome jokes," the smile was heard in his voice. 

"Your jokes are lame, and yes I had a bad day."

"Butt toucher?"

"Yes! He is so gross and on one else at the gym will take him as a client so I'm stuck." This easy conversation filled the time while they put away the contents of the bags, while not much it did feel nice to have that little bit extra food in the house. "So how was your day?" You asked as you turned around to the living area, it's safe to say you were slightly startled to see the rainbow of hair sitting there. "Tets, I thought we agreed no more strays!" The two of you laughed. You already knew who these rainbow people were, Tetsuya had told you enough stories. 

"Um what?" Kagami was the first to speak. 

"Sorry hi I'm (l/n) (f/n), Tetsuya's roommate and life long friend. It's nice to finally meet you all. Don't worry about introductions I already know who you guys are. Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, and Kagami Taiga." This left the six boys very confused, they didn't understand how you knew them but they had never even known you existed, it made you laugh inside. 

Being level headed as usual Akashi was the first to come to his senses, "it's an honour to meet you (l/n). You'll have to forgive us for being rude but we had no idea Tetsuya had someone like you in his life." 

"There is no need for formalities, please just call me (f/n). And what are you referring to when you say 'someone'." You said as you and Kuroko sat down with them, Aomine and Kise had already taken up the couch so while Kuroko sat in the floor you say on the coffee table, if it could hold Tracer's weight it could hold you. You couldn't hide your smirk in your voice for noticing his implications. He smirked back. 

"I ment nothing by it, it's simply my understanding of the situation that you and Tetsuya are an item." Kuroko and you looked at each other for a second them burst out laughing. 

"Sorry to disappoint," you said wiping a tear from your eye, "but we aren't a couple, we're just best friends with no family."


	3. 3 - The Secret Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we learn about about half of Kuroko's past and how he knows reader. The next chapter will be longer and have more info about why Kuroko is the way he is and why reader hates the GoM so much. 
> 
> Also later on I plan on doing an indept flashback of this scene, so if it's a little confusing now I will clear that up.  
> -Chris

The room was silent while the rest of the building was creating ruckus and the rain battered the walls outside. It was as if no one was in the room. However there were people and those people were now staring blankly at Kuroko, however he currently glared at (f/n), she stared back but her eyes were filled with one question *you really hadn't told them!?*

Then Kuroko sighed, "I need a shower. You got me into this (f/n), have fun," as he got up. 

"Does that mean I'm let lose?" 

"No, no physical injuries," he went into the small, tiled bathroom before he was interrogated by his friends. Deep down Kuroko knew it was better that his friends finally found out, and it was healthy for (f/n) to finally get the pent up anger she had for the GoM. Ever since he told her about that game in middle school she had been furious, Kuroko still remembered putting a lock on the outside of her door just to stop her from sneaking out at night to hunt for them. Not in a weird way, she had just wanted to punch them. 

If anything seeing his best friend that upset for him had hurt worse then the GoM had. He hated that he took her through that with him but he did find it comforting at the same time, just knowing that (f/n) would be there for him every time made it all easier. 

He knew he couldn't stay here forever and even though the idea of a long shower was really appealing right now, he couldn't because of their water restrictions. Kuroko sighed as he undressed and looked in the old mirror against the cream titles, that scar made him sick just looking at it. He could only hope that when he came out she would be done and everyone would be in one piece. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Tets was gone you smiled to yourself, you had been waiting for this moment for years, to make them feel horrible for what they did, you did however feel bad that Kagami would be taken down with them. All eyes were turned to you waiting. You leaned forward, your elbows on your knees. 

"So do you think you all can handle the truth?" You were answered with wordless nods. "Ok then sit back and get comfy boys, this could take awhile."

"Well before the world turned to shit Tets and I lived with our families. I had my parents and he had his and his little brother. And parents were college friends so we grew up together, I've always seen Tets as a little brother, after all I am a year older than him so naturally I am protective. Are you guys keeping up so far?" There nods and mumbles of yes. 

"Good cause now it turns to shit." Your face turned solemn. "About a month before Tets' started middle school and before my second year, our families decided to go on a road trip. I was with my parents in our car and Tets was in his family car. It was fun in the beginning, Tets and I brought radios so we could talk to each other while on the road and we had been to awesome places but then about halfway through our trip a drunk driver started serving on the road." You took a deep breath and tried to keep your voice level. It always hurt just thinking of that day but you have never said it all out loud before. 

"He hit my car first, straight into the passenger side. The car started spinning along the road. Then the car Tets was in hit us and we all went into a gutter on the side of the road. Honestly it's mostly a blur to me, all I know is that I when I uncurled from my fettle position in the back seat the car was upside down. My parents were covered in blood in the front seat and I was terrified. Then I heard Tets crying in his car, so I undid my seat belt and crawled out the window. I found his car had rolled a couple of times and ended up the right way up again, he was sitting there shaking his little brother trying to wake him up, I had to break what was left of the window and pull him out. He had a piece of glass stuck in just below the hip, he still has the scar."

"We've never seen it," Aomine piped up. 

You nodded, "not surprising, he always keeps it hidden. I'm abit more open with my scars, when I crawled out of my car glass cut me all along my left shoulder and back of my arm."

"Why didn't Kurokocchi ever tell us," Kise asked with tears in eyes. 

"For one thing at the funerals all we got were people looking at us with pitiful eyes, it sucked, so we vowed not to let anyone look at us like that agian. And two he had planned to tell you guys," you gestured to the GoM, "but then you broke him." They gasped. 

"How did we break Kurokochin?" Murasakibara asked. 

"The fact that I have to tell you just says how dense you all are." They blankly looked at you, this was going to take longer then you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I may seem harsh with the GoM but I do love them I swear, I just feel like they never really understood or felt bad for what they did to Kuroko and others back in middle school so this is just my way of doing a "reality shock"


	4. The Secret pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we learn the rest of our favourite phantom's story. 
> 
> Trigger warning!! If suicide or depression is a trigger for you please step lightly with this chapter. I tried to add fluff at the end to make you guys feel better. 
> 
> But if you are dealing with depression or any kind of problem then please speak out, I've been though this kind of stuff before, I'm fine now, but I have learnt that once you talk to someone it does get easier.

You rubbed you temple in announce at the boys sitting around you, you always knew they were dense from Tets' stories, but they never came off this dense. 

"Tets was devastated when he lost his family, I mean I was too but I deal with pain by keeping busy and focusing on what I have, and right then I still had Tets. He spent about 2 weeks in his bedroom at his aunts house, where we were both staying. His aunt was getting pissed that he was so moody, and when you take her pissyness and add her alcohol addiction to the fire she became a major abusive bitch, we moved out of there and to here just after Tets started his third year of middle school. But back then I decided to show him something to do while he emotionally healed, I showed him how to play basketball." 

"Wait," Kagami interrupted, "Kuroko said he started basketball after seeing a game on tv."

"Cover story," you replied, "it was the simplest and most mundane way to explain his beginning without questions." Kagami nodded, understanding what you ment. "So after I taught him to play he threw himself into it, playing basketball became the way he healed, it stopped him from thinking about anything else. Every time his was sad or dealing with stuff he played basketball. He loved it. And he wanted to share that love with others that loved it too, he thought he found that in Teikou and his team, but he was wrong. After the game you played against his friend, Ogiwara, and forced the score 111 - 11, Tets realised just how heartless you all were. It broke him, the sport he literally threw himself into was falling apart around him, along with the walls he has built to keep his emotions in check. He came home that day a shell of who he was, cried til he slept on that cough, right next to me. Believe me you don't know hopelessness until the only person you have left falls apart and you can't put them together again." 

The expressions on their faces was like a slow realisation. 

"And that's not even the end of it." They looked up at your words, their eyes filled with fear and surprise. "After that he went to see Owigara and found out he had quit basketball because of what happened, of course he's playing now but that's beside the point. Tets is not a hateful person, he was never even angry at the drunk driver that killed our families, but after he learnt his friend had quit because of the people he called his friends he felt anger towards you guys and hated himself for it. It torn him apart from the inside. I never even knew how bad it was til one day I came home from work early and found him unconscious on the bathroom floor, cuts in his thighs and an empty bottle of sleeping pills next to him."

By this point all the boys in the room had tears in their eyes and running down their checks. You felt guilty for throwing this much at them in one go but you knew it would be good for them in the long run. They needed a good kick up the ass before they would actually change for the better. 

"How did you save him?" Kise asked while releasing the sobs he has held back. 

"Picked him up and forced his body to walk so he would become semi-coherent, then I made him drink salt water so he would throw up all the pills. The cuts weren't that deep so I could just wrap them up. That night I sat him down and we had a long conversation over icecream, it turns out he was extremely overwhelmed and struggling to deal with his life, without basketball his mind was constantly thinking of the crash, so I got him a summer job to distract him and convinced him to try playing with a new team, the one that entranced him with their teamwork, Seirin." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kuroko ended up sitting on the bathroom floor hoping he could wait out the conversation in his lounge room. 

Sitting on the tiled floor, he couldn't stop one prominent memory from coming to his mind. 

*flashback* 

"I'm so sorry (f/n). I really don't mind cleaning it myself."

His friend was currently cleaning the floor of his blood after his suicide attempt. (F/n) said it was probably more like a cry for help, after he woke up they had talked and he realised that she had mentioned to him that morning that she would come home early, on a subconscious level he probably choose that time of day to do it because a part of him knew she would be there to save him. 

Knowing this made him feel guilty and he had a feeling she was just saying it to make him feel a bit better. But that didn't change the fact that there was now a puddle of his blood on the floor from his cuts on his thighs. 

"Tets I really don't mind. Just go lie down, please, your body still needs rest. When I finish this I'll bring you some tea ok?" Her smile hit him like bricks, it was that smile that made him start basketball and got him through tough nights. He loved that smile. 

He listened to her and went to the room they shared, the room was right next to the bathroom, same colour as the rest of the apartment, and about the same size as the lounge room. They both had single beds, his bed was near the window then separated by a makeshift roller curtain was (f/n)'s bed, his bed frame was a lighter brown while hers was darker. There was a desk next to his bed and some homemade shelves holding his stuff, the same on her side of the room. 

He curled up in his blanket until he heard her get up and go to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came in the room, placed the tea on his desk and sat down next to him. The day caught up on both of them as tears fell, that night they fell asleep curled up in the same blankest.

*end flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my llama! I am amazed by how many people like this story already. Thank you all so much so far!! ❤️❤️
> 
> I just wanna let you all know that later on I will be rewriting the car crash and stuff from their pasts in more detail (when I think about it I might have said this in the last chapter) meh, there's no harm in saying something twice instead of not at all. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos.


	5. (5) Our Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a light chapter.   
> Kagami will be in the dog house (lol) and reader and Kuroko will be their adorable selves. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, exams came up and and so did my writers block.

When Kuroko came out of the bathroom he was greeted with silent hugs, mainly from Kise, but he could see how much talking to (f/n) had affected them. The woman in question was sitting calmly on the coffee table, she looked like she had released a bunch of bags from her shoulders but she still looked like she had some unfinished business. She looked like she wanted to fight someone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You felt light. Already you could see how affected the boys were by your talk but it didn't feel right, you still had unfinished business, felt like they had only learned, not payed for what happened. However you had promised Kuroko that you wouldn't punch anyone, so that left you with one option. 

While you had been thinking a small conversation had picked up between the boys, mainly about the next season of basketball. 

"Hey, Tetsu's friend," Aomine was clicking near your face. 

"I don't know how you were taught but I was told that's rude." Your reply was blunt and bitter. 

"Whatever, you said you taught Tetsuya to play basketball right?" You nodded. "Are you any good?" Kuroko responded before you could.

"She's better then good, she would wipe the floor with you guys." Kuroko said very matter of factly, this stilled Aomine. 

He looked you up and down then concluded, "nope, don't believe it." This didn't surprise you, people were always reluctant to believe that you were good at sport. 

Midorima stared at you blankly then said, "she has the muscle build for it." Akashi nodded at this. Kise poked your arm to try and find muscle. You sighed and swatted him away. 

"If you really don't believe me we can play a game when the rain dies down." 

"Alright then, who should play on whose team?" Akashi asked. 

"Oh no, I don't think you understand my intentions," you laughed, "the teams will be me and Tets vs the whole generation of miracles, Kagami can referee." 

Akashi looked hesitant, "I don't think that's fair..."

"No it's decided, the rain should die down by morning so we will play then. Good night boys," you waved as you went for a shower then off to bed. Kagami and the GoM looked at Kuroko for an explanation.

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow," he shrugged, "you've all dried off if one of you want to sleep in my bed, (f/n) and I can squish onto her bed." They all raised eyebrows at this, Kuroko had said it so casually. Aomine had immediately leapt up and followed Kuroko to his room then collapsed on his bed. "I apologise but we don't any spare pillows, we do have 2 blankets though." 

 

Murasakibara and Akashi ended up sharing one blanket and sleeping on the floor, Kise stole a blanket for himself and dove onto the couch, Midorima sat at the end of the couch with Kise's feet in his lap. And Kagami... Well he fell asleep with the dog. 

When you woke up in the morning it was strange sight to see Kagami curled up in the dog bed with Tracer on top of him. It was weird to say the least, Tracer usually hates new people. 

You set your sights on the kitchen and began making a coffee for your self, you had learned of it from a friend at your first job and now it was hard for you to get through the day without at least the smell of coffee in the air. Right before the kettle boiled on the stove Kuroko came in with his usual bed hair. He mumbled something unintelligible then pulled out a box of cereal and eating from the box. The two I you were used to these mornings, simple and quite. Then Kise made a strange noise in his sleep that sounded high and whiny. You giggled at how girly it sounded. Kuroko began to make two coffees as you stood next to him patting down his crazy hair style. 

As you both began to drink you heard Kagami yell. "Kuroko while the hell has your dog attached itself to me!"

"It's (f/n)'s dog not mine and your were asleep on his bed."

"It's a pillow on the floor!" 

You decided to pipe up now, "it's an old pillow covered in dog hair, what did you expect?" 

"Yeah but--"

"Shut up Bakagami." Aomine said as he walked out of the bedroom. 

"Good morning Aomine-kun"

"Don't ignore me Kuroko!" Kagami yelled, waking up the rest of the miracles. Needless to say they weren't happy by the rude awakening. 

While the others yelled or laughed at Kagami you and Kuroko quietly drank your coffees until Murasakibara walked into the kitchen. 

"Kurochin can I have breakfa---" he stopped talking when he saw your sleeping attires, you both stood there causally, Kuroko in black boxes and an old grey tshirt, while you were in a pair of navy short shorts and a green singlet. Akashi walked in behind Murasakibara. 

"Are you two sure you are not dating?" 

"Yes" you answered at the same time.


	6. 6 - The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's the game. Fun insured. As promised the zone will happen but not in the way you expect. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm graduating Highschool very soon so I'm doing a lot of exams and stuff but I managed to squeeze out this chapter while studying. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

The rain had died down a fair bit, the clouds still loomed overhead but they no longer let moisture seep from them, and, after Akashi googled the weather report, apparently the rain would not start again until the afternoon. 

After a breakfast of toast was eaten by all, and Kuroko and you got changed, you lead the High Schoolers to the local basketball courts. While they followed, Kuroko noticed how the boys staring at the scar on your shoulder, but also at your figure. You wore a grey sports bra and tight fitting leggings, Kuroko recognised it as your work attire, minus the shirt you usually wore over the top to stop the pervs. In your outfit all could see how fit you were, firm arm muscles, legs built to jump and dunk and a four pack from years of work. Not surprising since you were a personal trainer, even if you did work at a cheap gym. 

When they reached the basketball court down the street (y/n) put down the bag she and Kuroko were sharing with their lunch in and they began stretching. Kuroko watched his friend's face as she stretched, she seemed focused and ready for anything but at the same time Kuroko was worried. He knew for a fact that the scar on her shoulder was more then just external, the damage to her muscles and joints would never heal. 

*~*~*~*~*~(blah blah I'm skipping warm ups and stuff) from this part it's not really anyone's pov~*~*~*~*~*

Kagami blew the whistle he borrowed for Kuroko signalling the beginning of the game. It was (y/n) and Kuroko vs the generation of miracles, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine and Kise. All Kuroko could think of was that this was going to be interesting. 

For the first 3 minutes of the game Kuroko and (y/n) didn't try for the ball at all, they just ran around blocking shots, however the GoM still had scored 10 points when Akashi called a time out to talk to his team. 

"Clearly they have something planned. We need to be ready to stop their advances when it comes."

"It's too easy, nanodayo." They all agreed, even Murasakibara was focused on the game instead of snacks. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the court (y/n) and Kuroko chuckled at the others. 

"They truly have no clue what's gonna happen," (y/n) smiled. 

"It is amusing," Kuroko agreed. 

"Are you sure you're ready to show them?"

"Yes. Are you sure you'll be ok?" 

"Yes mom," (Y/n) chuckled but her friend still looked at her worryingly. "Well let's do this." He nodded. 

When the game began again the air had changed, everyone noticed it. Kuroko and (y/n) walked back to their positions with a menacing aura around then, it sent chills through even Akashi. The whistle blew and Aomine had the ball but that didn't last long, as soon as he started to dribble the ball was stolen by a flash of blue then as soon as it was there, it was gone. They had lost track of (y/n) and Kuroko as if they had both disappeared but that left them confused because (y/n) had presence unlike her small roommate. 

It was only for a few seconds that they couldn't find them then Kuroko seemingly appeared in front of them with the ball in his hands, he smiled then threw it in Kise's direction. Kise tried to catch but then he noticed the presence beside him, Kuroko wasn't passing to him but to (y/n). She caught the ball and ran, in full sight, towards the hoop then jumped and dunked.

Everyone was speechless. Then they saw it the fire in their opponents eyes. They never would have guessed something like this would happen, didn't even know it was possible but there it was in front of them. 

Kuroko and (y/n) sharing were a zone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the game was carnage. (Y/n) and Kuroko scored point after point, Kagami had honestly lost track so he just sat there and watched his teammate playing the coolest game he had ever seen. 

The GoM didn't give up. After the original surprise they had managed to get the ball in 3 more hoops but it wasn't close to enough. Kuroko passed every ball and (y/n) scored so many points, they didn't even need to communicate verbally, all they did was shared a look and they knew what to do. Even on time outs they didn't talk they just sat breathing heavily and drinking water. It terrified the others. 

The score was 51 - 17 and 10 minutes left in their game when they noticed something wrong, (Y/n)'s breathing was heavier then everyone else's, she looked in pain but they ignored it and figured it was muscle strain. 

Only 2 minutes later and (Y/n) had the ball again, she didn't try to jump and dunk, she stood away from the hoop and made the shot but as soon as the ball had left her hand her face contorted into one of pain. The ball went in but no one noticed, Kuroko was suddenly by his friend holding her hand and helping to sit down on the side of the court as the others ran over. 

"Kurokocchi is (Y/n)cchi ok?"

"What happened," Aomine asked. 

"It's ok Aomine-kun," Kuroko rummaged through the bag (Y/n) bought along and found a small bottle of pills and handed them to (Y/n). 

"What are those?" Midorima asked. 

(Y/n) swallowed the pill then answered, "pain killers. For my shoulder." 

"So the accident and scar..." 

"Yea Akashi, the damage is more internal then external. Ligaments torn, tissue damage. It's nothing major I just need to take these pills and I'm fine."

"I think we should call it a game." Kuroko said. 

"Yea we wouldn't have won anyway," Aomine rubbed the back of his neck laughing. 

"How did Kurochin and (Y/n)chin do that." Kuroko and (Y/n) shrugged at Murasakibara's question. 

"Tets and I always have I guess. When we were kids we played basketball together a lot and learnt each others moves until it became second nature." 

"Can you only enter the zone together?" Akashi asked. 

"Yes, (Y/n) has tried before to no avail." 

"What about you Kuroko," Kagami questioned, but Kuroko shock his head.


	7. Chapter 7 - Black coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi tries to be friends 
> 
> So yea I struggled with this chapter cause I like Akashi I'm unsure of how to write for him, but I got there eventually. Yay
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I graduated Highschool so yay!! Now to deal with the real world :( then I got a large mental block, then I had to deal with Christmas cleaning. Fun.   
> I'm going to try and do chapters faster after New Years cause I'll have more time on my hands.   
> Sorry for grammar, I wanted to get this out before Christmas.   
> Enjoy guys.

Chapter 7

It had been two months since the game. After your shoulder incident Kuroko said bye to his friends and walked you back to the appartment. Since then you had met the rest of Kuroko's current team, none of whom knew about our past except Kagami, and had been given the chance to get to know the other GoM members, your opinion of them was still pretty low but they had begun to grow on you. 

Murasakibara had given you some recipes with cheap and simple ingredients so the meals at home were more interesting. 

Aomine was fun to play basketball with but you could never go for long because of your shoulder but he told good jokes. 

Kise was kind and loved chatting over coffee, you would honestly be glad to call him a friend you could confide in. 

Midorima was smart but hard to read, it took a while for you to get him to talk to you but when you did he happily gave you study and money saving tips. 

Akashi was the toughest to figure out. When you first hung out with him and the others he wouldn't talk to you, at first you thought he hated you but then he came to the coffee house you worked at...

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ teleport to the coffee with Akashi ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Your day had been relatively normal, customers came and went and you were looking forward to finishing so you could go to work at the gym. It was about 10 am on Tuesday when a familiar red head walked through the door and came to counter you were manning. 

"One coffee black, no sugar."

"Coming up," you said with a smile but couldn't help but wonder why he was here. 

After receiving and paying for the coffee he sat down in a booth and seemly waited for something, you elected to ignore it and get on with work but you knew he was watching you. 

When your shift ended you had about an hour and a half before you had to be at the gym for your second job, you usually went back to your couch to study. You did university courses in business online thanks to the free wifi at the coffee shop, but today you were stopped by a certain person. 

"Please (Y/n), sit with me for a while."

"Umm ok..." 

"How are you?"

"Confused to be honest, why are here?"

"I thought we could get to know each other."

"Why I thought you hated me."

"What makes you say that."

"Well for one thing this is the first conversation we have ever had." You said as you sipped the coffee you got on discount for working here. 

"Fair point," his bright eyes stared right at you, "but I find you intriguing so I want to get to know you. For Tetsuya."

"Sure, right..." 

At first it was awkward but then the conversation started to flow, you told him about how after you Kuroko moved in by yourselves and you had to work a lot so you had to drop out of school but a year ago you started taking online university courses in business, it had taking a while for you to save up for it but you were happy with where the courses were taking you. 

In turn for you telling him this he told you about himself, his mom and how she introduced him to basketball, and the pressure his father put him under for victory and in doing so created a second him. 

It was strange for you to have him open up so much, but it was nice to have you could talk to so easily. 

Something inside you however told you he had an alternative motive, what that was you had no clue. 

"(Y/n) why are you still here!" Your coworker ran over asking you. You look over to the clock on the wall and see that your next job starts in 15 minutes, that's not nearly enough time to make it over there in time. Quickly you grab your stuff and start to leave. 

"Sorry Akashi I have to get going to my other job."

"I understand. Can I meet you like this again, I had fun."

"Like what?"

"Just us." Oh you think, now it's starting to make sense. 

"You mean like a date?"

"Indeed." 

"Oh... I'm sorry Akashi, I'm just not a dating kind of person."

"Why would that be?" 

This makes you pause. Your whole life dating has been unimportant, since Tetsuya's and yours parents died when you were young so finding a date never mattered, especially because you were busy with work and helping Tetsuya. Tetsuya, he has always been the only man in your life, your best friend, your only family, but never quite your brother. So what was he then?


	8. 8 - departure from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was writing in bed last night and I got so excited for this chapter I ended up writing 2 more while I was at it. Now this fan fic is really moving. 
> 
> I really love how my idea is progressing through the story and I hope all of you like it too. 
> 
> Brownie points to anyone that can figure out the show reader was watching. I'll give you a hint, I've done a fan fic for if before. 
> 
> Anywizzle I'll be posting another chapter tonight, and hopefully another one next week. So please enjoy. 
> 
> FYI I'm changing my account name on here so I will no longer be snow_chris_371. Just so there's no confusion. 
> 
> And now for the story (≧∇≦)

Life was pretty straight forward for the next month, work, study, sleep, talk to Tetsu. No one found out about your coffee date with Akashi, nor did you plan to tell anyone, it was awkward between the two of you for a little while but it got better, he began talking to you more while hanging out with the group, it was nice. 

Tetsu's third year of Highschool was to begin next week so you spent time together in your apartment hanging out like usual, you sat on the couch indulging in a rare take out dinner when Tetsu began to get up. 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to run down to the mail box, we haven't checked it in a while."

"Ok. You got the key?" A metal jingle answered your question as you heard the door close. Tracer immediately jumped up to the still warm spot Tetsu have been sitting on. Subconsciously your hand went to scratch behind him ear as you watched some weird show about 5 people trying to swim a 4 person relay. 

Tetsu' arrival back wasn't as silent as usual, his feet had more of a drag to them and the front door had hit the wall when opened. The phantom boy then walked to the couch with letters in hand and a pale face, he nearly sat on Tracer if the dog hadn't been quick enough to jump out of the way. 

"Tets what's wrong." There was a pause. 

"I received a scholarship to play basketball in America for a year."

"Really! Oh my god Tets that's incredible."

"I didn't even apply for it."

"Well there were tons of scouts at the Winter cup, one of them must of thought you were great enough for this."

"Yea..." his face was still pale as he continued to read the letter, "it says the scholarship starts next week." 

"Oh." One week. That was fast. And for a year too, a whole year of no Tetsu sharing your world, but that's selfish to think about this is an incredible opportunity for him, one that could very well get him out of this slum and give him a better life. "You have to go." 

 

Kuroko didn't know how to react to this letter, one school year in America, yes Kagami had been teaching him some English already but it would be so hard to communicate with an English speaking team. He would have to find a job while other there too. But most of all he would have no (Y/n) with him. You wouldn't be there to talk to him, to wake him up, to hug him when he was down, to make him laugh all the time. You wouldn't be there to remind his heart to beat. It hurt just to think about. 

Even though life here sucked sometimes, especially bill days, you made it easier. You were more than family to him, and definitely more then a friend, he could never figure out the right words for how much he cared about you. He couldn't leave you behind. 

"You have to go." Your voice sounded unsure of itself. "If you don't you'll regret it." He looked in your eyes and you must have read your mind as you said, "I'll be fine Tets, Don't worry. It just one year. It can't be that hard." 

Your voice had grown more confident be the second, that's how he knew, if he didn't go you would make him regret it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ time skip to the next week at the airport ~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The two of you had planned to scrap together the money for his ticket but as soon as you had told his team and the generation of miracles, Akashi offered to buy Tetsu's ticket, it had taken some convincing but eventually Tetsu agreed to accept the offer. 

So now here the two of you stood, in the departure lounge waiting for his flight to be called. No one else had come due to the going away party last night, wouldn't surprise you if some of the idiots that got drunk last night were now feeling the pain of hangovers. 

There was no real alcohol, just some beers your neighbors had given to you before they moved out, they weren't even that strong, yet somehow 3 fools managed to get drunk. Specifically Aomine, who had a surprisingly low tolerance and believed he was a horse, Hyuga, who apparently could yodel in Spanish, and Midorima, who ended up crying to a carrot and tried to convince everyone they were related. It was a weird night. 

But weird or not it didn't help the pain in your heart knowing Tetsu was going away. 

"We'll email every day." He said, wrapping a reassuring arm around your shoulders. 

"Hm." 

"It's only a school year so I'll be back for Christmas."

"Yea."

"And I made Kagami-kun promise to check up on you from time to time."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you too much, that's the problem." A smile danced in his voice. 

"Well I promise not to do anything stupid, so you don't have to worry. I am older then you remember."

"Yea."

Your breathe hitched in your throat as Tetsu's flight was called over the loud speaker, you felt his arm tighten around you.

"I guess it's time to go..." 

You couldn't form words to respond to him. All you could do was wrap your arms around him in a hug. You were slightly taller then him so his blue hair poked your forehead. The two of you stood like that for a minute or more, your head moving to rest on his shoulder. 

"I'll miss you."

"You too (Y/n)."

You turned your head to press a kiss on his soft cheek, as you pulled away he turned his head slightly so that his lips were now millimetres from yours, your breath mingled with his as you moved forward and pressed your lips to his. 

There was no movement, just simple lips pressed on another's, but it was warm. Warmer then his cheek, yet just as soft. It only lasted a few seconds before you pulled away, blood rushing to your cheeks so fast it made your head light. Neither of you said anything, you simply squeezed his hand in yours then turned and walked away.


	9. 9 - the in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter but it's for plot so yea...
> 
> Enjoy

Kuroko sat in the plane seat, unsure of what to do. He should be excited about his first plane ride but instead all he could think of your goodbye. 

That kiss. It was short and sweet, he could still taste the coffee on your breath from before the two of you left the apartment. 

His brain was running those few seconds over again and again in his head. He had never kissed anyone before, never had a girlfriend, or even a crush. But he has loved. He loved his mother and father. He loved his brother, Rin. He loved his teammates. He loved Tracer and No. 2. And he also loved you. 

Kuroko had been thinking of what kind of love he had for you for a while now. He loved you as his best friend, but not once in his life did he love you as a sister figure. He could never figure out why until now. All he wanted was to kiss you again and again. He wanted to hug you and not let go. He never realised how much he wanted it until he had a glimpse of it and was forced to let go. 

Kuroko sat in his plane seat in shock. He didn't just love you. He was in love with you. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~and now to reader's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Oh gawd what had you done! 

You kissed Tetsu!

You didn't think, it had just happened. An impulse. And now you were terrified it had ruined your friendship with him. 

You sat in your apartment after getting a taxi from the airport, your head was now between your hands and hung low, yet you couldn't quite bring yourself to regret what happened. You finally understood what Tetsu meant to you, but you were scared that you had ruined the relationship you currently had with him. 

You looked at the clock and decided you should head off to work at the gym, you hoped a couple of hours of work would clear your mind. 

 

After work you return to your apartment. It was strange to not talk to Tetsu or eat dinner together, you couldn't bring yourself to eat much so you put it in the fridge and went to bed. That night was restless, you had spent most of it listening carefully to the bed on the other side of the room, longing for the sound of Tetsu breathing in his bed.


	10. 10 - Time makes us bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay the chapters are coming out faster now. I'm really excited to be writing these chapters because Ilovw this fic. 
> 
> The eleven months is just my guess of a schooling year, in case anyone was confused.

After that first night you went to work the next day and received an email from Tetsu letting you know he had arrived in one piece. You were so relieved he wasn't ignoring you. 

The next eleven months couldn't end fast enough. You had never noticed how boring your life was until you had to write about it to someone in an email every day. 

It was always the same. Wake up. Work. Lunch/study. Work. Home/dinner/study. Try to sleep without Tetsu in the room. Repeat. 

When you weren't working you were studying. Occasionally a customer or client would do or say something funny but that was it. You honestly felt sorry for Tetsu, having a great time over there only to get back to his room and read essential the same email every night. 

He did sound like he was having fun over there. He lived in a Highschool boarding house with 5 other boys and from the sounds of it they were very nice, one of them even spoke Japanese so Tetsu had someone to talk to. He had made a bunch of friends, gotten himself a weekend job, and had his own room. His team sounded great and really talented. You were jealous but also happy he was enjoying himself. 

As promised Kagami came to check up on you once a month. Even though he claims to be scared of dogs he seemed to be growing fond of Tracer, the tall teen no longer shirked in terrible when he saw him. 

Finally after eleven months Tetsu was due to come home in two days. You were incredibly excited, you even took a night off from studying to clean the apartment, there wasn't much to clean you just had to move around. 

You looked around the apartment, it had changed since Tets left, with him away you saved money on food, water, electricity, and you saved a ton not paying for his schooling this year. So you decided have a little spending money. You had brought some real shelves that didn't look like they were going to fall apart, you had hung some photos around the room. 

The biggest change however was your new queen sided bed. The bed frame was going cheap at a warehouse down town and you brought the mattress on sale, it was a bit pricey for your liking but it was worth it, you had never sat on something more comfortable in your life, even if it did leave you with very little floor space on your side of the room. 

With cleaning done you stood near the couch jumping on the spot, you had so much energy, so the smartest move seemed to be going to the gym. 

 

After working out for about 2 hours you still had an overflow of energy, it was safe to say you wouldn't sleep tonight. 

Ascending the stairs to your apartment was hard on your sore legs but you still felt the need to run. 

Once you reached your floor you noticed someone sitting in front of your door, the person had two bags next to them and a large hood covering their face. Wearily you walked closer to the door, from experience some people in this neighbourhood would do stuff like this so they could rob you with your back turned, or stalk you, so you readied yourself for a fight. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in front of my door?" 

The voice that answered you sent a chill down your spine as he looked up, removing his hood. 

"Sorry, I seem to have forgotten my key," Tetsu said with a smile.


	11. 11 - Feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko comes home!! 
> 
> I'm finally getting a better plan together for this fic, before I was guessing as I went but now I have written out a structure so yay!!
> 
> Just finished watching knb for like the 17th time. It will never stop being my favourite anime 

Kuroko was bored, his final game with the American team happened 4 days ago and most of the people in the share house had left already. 

He threw his head back on his bed. His flight home wasn't for another 3 days, the anticipation was killing him slowly, his missed (Y/n), Tracer and No. 2, the GoM, and Seirin. 

*ringing noises* 

Kuroko's flip phone (flip phones are cool ok) rang next to him and Kagami's name appeared as he answered. 

"Good Japanese evening Kagami-kun." 

"Hey Kuroko. Sorry I didn't call earlier, how was your last game."

"It went well, we won by 21 points. I would ask how the winter cup went this year but Kise already called me, extremely excited about his win."

"Yea. Sucks we couldn't win but it was a good game." 

"Good. .... so how's (Y/n)?" 

"Ha knew you would ask that! She's fine, I saw her a couple of days ago, she's very excited to finally get you home. It's like watching Kise on a sugar high."

"Yea sounds like her. I can't wait to see her again, it's been too long."   
Kuroko absent mindedly put his finger to his bottom lip, he had begun doing that a lot when he thought of you. 

"Kuroko! Hey quite day dreaming about her." Kagami had shouted to get his attention. 

Kuroko had told Kagami that he loved you, he had needed someone to confide in about it and so it all came spilling out in a phone call one night. He told him about the kiss, being in love with you, and how terrified he was to go back and you would hate him. 

"Sorry. I'm just anxious." Kuroko said sadly. 

"Hey. It'll be fine. I've seen how she acts when I say your name. If she doesn't love you then I'll kiss your dog."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Go ahead and try. Because I've never been more sure about something in my life."

"I hope your right. Now for my next problem; how am I going to survive the next three days with nothing to do?"

"Can't you change it to an earlier flight?"

"What?"

"Call and ask for a time change on your flight. I've done it plenty of times before."

"Ok I'll try. Do me a favour though."

"Yea?"

"If I do get an earlier flight, don't tell the others about it. I kinda just want some time to get back to normal."

"Aka time with (Y/n)."

"Good bye Kagami-kun."

"Hahahaha ok see ya Kuroko."

After that call Kuroko called and asked for an earlier flight home, then he packed his things and jumped on a plane. 

Japanese air was different to American. He couldn't put his finger on it but the air was welcoming. 

And that is how he ended up outside your apartment that evening, his key had been lost in the original move to America, presumably still in the bowl next the tv with yours. After knocking on your door he decided to wait til you came home so he sat down and relaxed. 

 

"Who are you and what are you doing in front of my door?" 

That familiar voice rang through his ears like music as he looked up to your face, pushing his hood off in the process, a smirk played on his lips. 

"Sorry, I seem to have forgotten my key." 

There was a moment of silence as Kuroko pushed himself off the floor however he was down again in a second as you tackled him with a hug. The impact probably left bruising but he didn't care, he had you in his arms. 

You hadn't changed much, your physical frame was more muscled and although you currently smelled of sweat and the gym but you also smelled of lavender, your natural scent, you had always smelled like that to him and it was comforting, the scent of home. 

Your small arms were wrapped around him, your face buried in the crook of his neck. He felt your body shaking as he pulled you closer to him. 

The two of you sat like that on the floor for at least 5 minutes, just holding each other, until Kuroko felt his legs go numb, so he pushed your body away very slightly and pushed his body up the wall until he had the both of you standing without breaking the hug, now he noticed that he was at least an inch taller then you now. He tried to pull your face away so he could see you, instead however you buried your face further into the crook of his neck. He chuckled. 

"Come on (Y/n), let me see you."

With a sniffle you pulled your head up and looked at him then turned your head and pulled out the keys and unlock led the old door. Picking up his bags he walked in behind you. 

Kuroko looked around and immediately noticed the changes of the apartment but also noticed how you moved. Your movements weren't as lively as before but they were prouder. 

Tracer ran to him as soon as he entered the apartment and jumped on him with great force, enveloping him in big doggie kisses. He looked over Tracer with a smile then glanced to (Y/n), who was smiling back at him. It was good to be home.


	12. 12 - Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I have a lot stuff to do and if any of you are familiar with Australian weather then you'll know of cyclone Debbie, I live in one of the towns hit pretty hard by her force, the wind wasn't too bad here but the rain has caused a lot of flooding, roads distroyed, houses flooded (not mine thankfully), no power for a week and counting. So yea shit has happened, however in my boredom I wrote as much as my iPod battery would allow so here you are, chapter 12.   
> Chapter 13 will be out tomorrow (if all goes well) it just needs some editing and I'm halfway through 14 so yay!! Productive!!   
> Anywizzle thanks for reading!!

Chapter 12

The thrill of Tetsu being home ran through you like a chill. Never did you imagine coming back to find him at your front door, no words described it. 

He had changed a little through his time in America, he was definitely taller then you now, his jaw was slightly more defined, hair longer, and during the hug you felt more muscle definition on his body. But you were glad to know that on the inside he was still the same. 

For the next two days the atmosphere at home was very relaxed. After Tetsu's arrive you both ate and chatted, neither of you mentioning his departure and the feelings that derived from that, then he fell asleep on your bed as his bed didn't have any bedding on it because you hadn't expected him back yet, sleepily he said how comfortable it was. 

After he fell asleep on your bed you spent about half an hour debating where to sleep yourself, although you had shared a bed before, smaller bed at that, it somehow felt weird given you had kissed him and he seemed to avoid the topic all together. It terrified you, did he want to forget it happened all together? So far he didn't seem to act differently around you so maybe he didn't hate you. 

In the end you were too tired to put bedding on Tetsu's bed, and Tracer had claimed the couch so you lay down and for the first time in ages you fell asleep immediately with a familiar warmth next to you. Vaguely in the night you were aware of an arm wrapping around you. 

 

The next morning you woke up and Tetsu had rolled over, yet was still comfortably close, you left for work and returned to him still sleeping, the jet lag must have been getting to him, suddenly you wondered if he had been getting as little sleep as you lately, you made a mental note to ask him later. 

Making lunch for yourself and Tetsu, leaving his in the fridge with a note on the bench letting him know, you then left for your second job hoping Tetsu would be awake when you got back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tetsu woke up at about 3 in the afternoon, his shoulder was sore from sleeping on it and his eyes rejected the bright light of day. 

It took him a moment to get his bearings and realise where he was, and so he smiled. He wandered out into the main room and Tracer immediately demanded hugs, then he noticed the note on the bench and his smile grew even more. 

 

That evening once you had returned, with Nigou with you after Riki dropped him off at your work, the once small dog was now fairly large, not as big as Tracer but definitely grown up. Tetsu was very excited to see him.

The two of you settled down for the night with a movie you had borrowed from a friend at the cafe, Now You See Me, Tetsu particularly enjoyed the line, "The closer you look, the less you see." Tetsu's arm ended up around your shoulders, you didn't think too much into it though because that's what he had always done when you watched a movie together. 

The next day went mush the same way only Tetsu actually woke up for breakfast, his usual bed head in tow. 

The day after that, the day when Tetsu was meant to come home, was hectic. That morning Kagami texted saying he would tell everyone he was home. About half an hour later Tetsu's phone buzzed continually so he sent out a mass text saying he was in his apartment and all were welcome to come say hi, so it was no surprise that the apartment filled up quickly with large basketball players, you left for work to the cheers of their friend's return. 

While you were at the coffee shop you got a text from Tetsu letting you know that all of them were headed to a street basketball court to play. You had already gotten the day off from the gym for today so you headed straight to the court. 

When you arrived you were greeted by Kagami slam dunking from his usual ridiculous distance, Tetsu saw you walking over and ran off the court to greet you. 

"Hey (Y/n), how was work," he panted, you guessed they had already been here for about an hour. 

"Boring like usual, Risu remembered you were coming back today and says hi."

"I'll drop by in the next couple of days and say hi." 

"Come on Kurokochii," Kise shouted from the court. Tetsu turned back to you. 

"Are you going to play too?" 

"Maybe, but I only have my work clothes on me so perhaps I'll just watch you for a while." You smiled. 

"Ok, but you are definitely playing me sometime soon, I want to know if I can finally beat you." 

"Definitely," you agreed then watched him flash a smile before running back to the court.


	13. 13 - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the chapter I've been waiting to write for ages now!! I'm so excited about this one :)

Chapter 13 

Tetsu loved playing basketball with his friends again, he felt a sense to pride as he showed off his new skills, however the part that made him feel the best was the feeling of your eyes on him the whole time, he constantly stole glances at you and smiled every time. 

Ever since he had returned all had wanted was the feeling of your lips on his again, the first night back he woke up in the night and discovered you sleeping next to him, he had smiled, glad you didn't feel awkward around him, he had also noticed that in his sleep his arms had wrapped around you and as much as he enjoyed it he ended up releasing you not wanting to make you feel uncomfortable. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Weeks ended up passing with Tetsu constantly wanting to tell you how he really felt but didn't, he would lay awake at night and listen to your even breathing, little did he know you did the same thing. 

One night Kagami called and Tetsu sat on the stairs outside the apartment so they could talk freely. 

"I still say she feels the same," Kagami said after a while of talking. 

"Well if she does then she's careful about not not letting me know."

"Look females are weird, she probably thinks you don't like her that way so she's forcing herself to be careful about how she acts around you."

"That's weird. Why isn't it easier?"

"Sorry man, do you want me to talk to her?" 

"No it's fine, I'll figure something out."

"Ok good luck." 

More weeks pasted with Tetsu still not making any progress, and soon it was Christmas. The two of you put up your small plastic tree and hung some old ornaments on it, it wasn't flashy but it was the same tree you had used since the year you moved into the apartment. Christmas morning had you two sitting on your couch with Tracer and Nigou laying under your feet. 

The tree had a few presents under it, most from Kagami and the GoM, after they were opened all that was left were two the first one to Tetsu from you and the second from Tetsu to you. Tetsu handed you your present and you opened it to find a new (favourite colour) exercise shirt with English writing on the front that said 'cute yet dangerous' which made you laugh. Next you gave Tetsu his present and watched his expression as he opened the box. His eyes immediately filled with tears when he saw what was before him, he looked up at you. 

"Is this really..."

"Yea."

"How? When?"

"Remember how your aunt sent us a bunch of boxes, while you were in America, with stuff we left behind and some of your parents things?" He nodded, "well I was going through them and found it. I got it polished too."

Tetsu smiled as he pulled out the item in the box, a silver watch that had belonged to his father. You put out your hand and Tetsu immediately understood and gave you the watch to fasten to his wrist. Once tightly on Tetsu's wrist he stared at it smiling with tears in his eyes. 

"(Y/n)... this is incredible. I don't know what to say... thank you. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too Tets, you're the greatest friend ever." You smiled. 

"No (Y/n). I love you. You're more then my friend, you are my life, I love you." 

The apartment was deathly silent. You were clearly caught off guard. 

"I... I don't... I..." you couldn't form words. Tetsu's face dropped. 

"Oh. It's ok I get it if you don't like me that way. You know what I'm going to take Nigou out for a walk." He got up and Nigou sat up at his name, and before you could say anything they left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tetsu walked with Nigou all the way to a local street basketball court near Serin, He pulled out his phone and texted Kagami to let him know what happened. The tall red head was at apartment with his dad so Tetsu didn't expect Kagami to even notice his phone, let alone call him, but he did. 

"Really?! She didn't say anything?!"

"No she said "I don't" I left before she could finish." 

"Woah dude. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But I was so confident that she felt the same." 

"Me too... Looks like you'll have to kiss Nigou after all." 

"No! Please Kuroko don't make me do it!" Tetsu laughed, "don't laugh at my pain!" 

The conversation went on for a while until Tetsu decided to try going home.

"Will you be ok? Remember you're welcome to stay at place if you need"

"Thank for the offer but I think I'll be find. Besides I don't want to disturb you and your father while he's home from America." 

"Ok but text me if something happens ok?" 

"Yes mother. I'll see you at New Years Kagami." He said as he ended the call and began walking home. 

 

He paused at the front door, unsure if going in was the right decision, then he heard Tracer bark, signaling his return to the person inside, not even 5 seconds later the door swung open and there you stood with tear stained cheeks and a scowl. Tetsu opened his mouth to say something but you beat him to it. 

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," you knew him too well, "you left before I could even finish a single sentence, you jumped to conclusions about my feelings for you then ran off. And I hate you for that." Tetsu looked down, sad that you now hated him but his face was lifted by small hands, "but I love you for everything else that you are." You smiled. 

"Wait you love me? For real?"

"Yes for real you dope. Kuroko Tetsuya, I love you." 

He pushed himself forward and pressed his lips to yours. Instead of last time when you were both caught off guard and had stayed still, this time you both moved. Lips moved against lips, your arms around his neck and his hands pressed against your back, after some minutes you opened your mouth and Tetsu's tongue touched yours gently, there was no battle, like you had read about in books, it was tame and gentle. So when his mouth left yours you let out a disappointed sigh. 

"I love you too," he said.


	14. 14 - New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so this chapter is the end of the main plot line, more chapters will come, however they won't follow any time line, E.g. Flashbacks, future funs, flushy one-shots and other stuff. I'm thinking of doing a training camp with reader as the leader cause she's a personal trainer.   
> So let me know what you guys think, what kind of things you want and stuff like that, I'd love to hear your thoughts!!   
> Thanks!!

Chapter 14 

Once out of the door way Tetsu and you sat in the couch, his arms around you talking. 

"So you're telling me that Kagami has to kiss Nigou?" 

"Yes, but I guess he was right after all so I won't make him do it."

"No, come on it'd be hilarious."

"Haha you cruel person." 

"You love me anyway."

"Yes I do," he said as he moved his lips to your cheek, "ok then I'll trick Kagami." 

"Yay!" 

The rest of the day was spent lounging around on the couch with a few kisses stolen every now and again, but nothing more. 

 

Days were passed and soon New Years had arrived, Akashi was throwing a party to celebrate, when Tetsu and you showed up with Nigou on the lead Kagami immediately began to run away, however Tetsu chased him down. Watching Kagami death glare Nigou and kiss his nose was the funniest thing anyone in the room had ever seen. 

Tetsu and you had talked about keeping your new relationship a secret until after the party at least, so Kagami didn't get mad, and so the two of you ended up separately mingling with people. 

After Kagami washed his mouth out ten times he cornered Tetsu and asked how things were going, still believing that you had rejected him. 

"Things are fine." Tetsu hated lying to his friend but he had to in fear of his wrath. 

The time passed as Tetsu talked to everybody except Kagami and you. The timer hit the half an hour til midnight when Tetsu looked over to where you were, seeing Akashi standing close to you whist he talked with a smile on his face. Tetsu felt jealous, he knew you and Akashi had become close, often having coffee together, and although you had assured him that there was nothing between you, Tetsu still felt fear of his old captain taking you away with his charm. 

Two minutes til midnight Akashi was still standing close to you and Tetsu was mad, he watched the two of interact, how at ease you were and how open Akashi's body language was. Tetsu wanted nothing more then to pull you away and show the world you were his. So when he saw Akashi lean in slightly as the clock started to count down from thirty seconds Tetsu found himself walking over pulling you away from a confused red head and kissing you on the mouth. 

Caught off guard you didn't respond at first but then your lips began to move on their own, enjoying feeling of Tetsu. 

The two of you pulled away as the fireworks went off but heard no cheers from the people around you, looking up you and Tetsu saw all of your friends staring at you with open mouths but then the cheers came along with congratulations on your relationship, that is until Kagami stepped forward. 

"You mean I kissed Nigou for nothing!" He stood before the two of you angry but as he looked at you hand in hand his anger faded and he ended up pulling you both in for a hug. "About freaking time."


	15. A/N

Ok so I know it's a bit late to say this but I've decided to end the main story here so I don't leave you guys waiting for more stuff that may never come along. 

Instead this is now a series and if I do ever write some more for this little universe I will put it there, so feel free to keep an eye out for that and thank you for reading this far into my story, Kuroko no basuke is my favourite anime and it's been a pleasure writing this for all of you to enjoy <3


End file.
